<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaebeom’s soulmate by wave0922</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444373">Jaebeom’s soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave0922/pseuds/wave0922'>wave0922</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Fluff, He's cute, I don’t even think it counts as angst, Jealous Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Soulmates, Sweet Im Jaebum | JB, Whipped Im Jaebum | JB, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave0922/pseuds/wave0922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates were the stupidest thing in the world. Soulmates were the most ridiculous thing human beings could’ve come up with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaebeom’s soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I’m new here so i’m not good with tags but i tried my best, also this is my first time writing a story in english so i hope i did a good job, it’s okay to point out typos if you want so i can fix them :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung hated astrology. And fortune telling. And overall anything that has to do with your fate and the idea that you are a certain way because the stars said so. </p><p>But, more than that, what Jinyoung despised the most, was the idea of you being destined to a certain future or even worse, to a certain someone.</p><p>Soulmates were the stupidest thing in the world. Soulmates were the most ridiculous thing human beings could’ve come up with. And no. It didn’t matter at all that just 20 minutes ago Jinyoung believed the complete opposite. Soulmates did not exist. </p><p>And Kim Ahin was definitely NOT Jaebeom’s soulmate. </p><p>You see, Jinyoung’s day had started warm and nicely, Jaebeom had spent the night at his home due to the bus picking them up to bring them to the amusement park. (A fun school trip the literature professor had prepared)</p><p>“It’s easier this way,” Jinyoung had told him. “Because if you don’t stay at my house then the bus will pick you earlier, and then Jackson, and you know Jackson will steal my seat beside you. You want to sit with me, right hyung?” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure Jackson would love to sit beside Mark though, you know they’ve been inseparable the last couple of weeks” Jaebeom stated with a teasing smile despite the other two not being there. “But of course Jinyoungie, I want to sit with you and okay, I will stay the night” </p><p>Jinyoung smiled triumphantly and grabbed Jaebeom’s phone from his bed to hand it to him so he could tell his mom he’d stay with Jinyoung. </p><p>And that ended up in him waking up sleeping on Jaebeom’s arms while he was hugging his torso tightly. Warm and nicely. </p><p>It didn’t really matter how his day had started though. Not when right now he was hidden behind one stall of plushies, pouting while cursing the damn fortune teller Jaebeom had dragged him to. </p><p>It was also Jinyoung’s fault for agreeing that it would be a good ending to the amazing day they’d had so far. </p><p>They rode the roller coaster, went on the ferris wheel two times, Jaebeom watched Jinyoung while he was on the carrousel, both had the time of their lives in the bumper cars, Jaebeom and Jackson decided to try the Go Karts while Jinyoung and Mark bought food and four of them decided to go on a water ride, where Jaebeom had given him his jacket so he wouldn’t end up too wet and cold. </p><p>Jacket that he was still wearing while trying so hard not to cry and start punching the pavement.</p><p>Stupid fortune teller. Jinyoung mumbled to himself for the seventh time. At first it was going well, the lady had started off with him, telling him how the one person his heart belonged to reciprocated his feelings. When he heard that, his eyes instantly landed on Jaebeom, who was staring at the lady in front of them, frowning slightly. </p><p>Jinyoung had smiled to himself and decided that maybe tonight was the day he’d confess his feelings for his best friend.</p><p>But then... then... it was Jaebeom’s turn. </p><p>“Ah” the lady looked at him when Jaebeom told her his name. “A beautiful girl that just came out of here before you two entered, discovered that the name of her soulmate is Jaebeom” </p><p>Jinyoung tensed at that, but there was no reason to, really, Jaebeom was a common name after all. And the old woman wouldn’t have said anything else if it wasn’t because Jaebeom asked.</p><p>“What was her name?” </p><p>First of all. Why on earth Jaebeom wanted to know that? and second, wasn’t that lady supposed to be silent of someone else’s future or whatever? </p><p>She answered nonetheless.</p><p>“Kim Ahin” the woman smiled, titling her head.</p><p>“I know her!” Jaebeom stated with a big smile on his lips. </p><p>Kim Ahin, from their literature class. Suddenly it made a lot of sense in Jinyoung’s head. She and Jaebeom were partners for their latest project, he went to her house and he told Jinyoung how she was actually really nice. </p><p>That time Jinyoung obviously didn’t pay any attention, but he should have. </p><p>Without wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, he had stood up and ran out of there with Jaebeom calling his name.</p><p>For the past 10 years he really had believed Jaebeom was his soulmate, and even though he never said that word in front of his best friend he would brag about it to their friends. </p><p>Jaebeom probably heard it by now for how much Jinyoung called him his soulmate when he talked to Mark and Jackson, but he had never received a complaint.</p><p>Now... Jaebeom was supposedly the soulmate of some random girl he just started talking to two weeks ago.</p><p>His phone started ringing, and it was in that moment when he realized that some of the tears he was trying to hold were already running down his checks.</p><p>His phone showed a picture of Mark, so he tried to clam down and picked up his phone. </p><p>“Hyung?” He asked trying to sound like his heart wasn’t currently broken and his romantic dreams weren’t crushed without any hope left. </p><p>“Jinyoung, where are you?” It wasn’t Mark’s voice. It was the voice of Kim Ahin’s soulmate. </p><p>“I am... walking... I needed some time alone” Jinyoung was glad his voice didn’t break, but the tightness in his throat would probably betray him any moment. </p><p>“We are in front of the carrousel, please come, it’s almost time to go” Jaebeom sighed.</p><p>“No, I...” Jinyoung’s voice broke. Obviously. “Can... can you... please come for me?” he asked, he didn’t know why he was asking but the idea of walking to the carousel alone while crying sounded really pathetic.</p><p>“Alright, tell me where are you” </p><p>“Behind some stall of plushies, there’s a food truck selling candy next to it...” </p><p>Jaebeom hung up and not even five minutes later a shadow appeared before a very worried-looking Jaebeom let himself be seen. </p><p>“Hey” he looked at Jinyoung, sitting beside him on the ground. “I’ve been looking out for you with Mark and Jackson” </p><p>“Sorry” Jinyoung lowered his head. “I’m sorry I ran out and left you there it’s just...” </p><p>Jaebeom waited for him to continue but it sounded easier in his head. Quick, what could be a good excuse? </p><p>“Why aren’t you with Ahin right now?” his mouth blurted out instead. Damn, he desperately needed a lesson in how to filter himself.</p><p>“Ahin? why would I be with her?” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow. “She’s with the guy the fortune teller told her that was her soulmate” </p><p>Jinyoung looked at him them. </p><p>“That’s... you?” Jinyoung looked at him with big eyes and his head titled in confusion.</p><p>Jaebeom chuckled and lifted his hand, caressing Jinyoung’s check and taking away some of the tears.</p><p>“Of course not. Did you completely forgot about Khang Jaebeom? he sits all the way back in almost all our classes, he’s Ahin’s crush. I’m so happy for her” Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung as if he was the most precious human being he’s ever seen, and Jinyoung’s mouth was dry. </p><p>“Then- what did the fortune teller told you?” he asked, feeling a little brave and closing the space between them so his shoulder was touching Jaebeom’s.</p><p>“Ah... many things” Jaebeom shrugged. “One I can tell you is that she said my soulmate was an oblivious dummy” </p><p>Jinyoung bit his lip and his eyes looked down at Jaebeom’s adam apple so he wasn’t making eye contact.</p><p>“Did she... did she told you his name?” </p><p>“Yes” Jaebeom said firmly. “Mark” he answered trying to sound serious. “We told Jackson already, he said his heart was broken but he’d support us if being together was our fate” </p><p>At this Jinyoung frowned and was about to said one million reasons why that was wrong, so wrong. but then, his eyes met Jaebeom’s and he saw in them a particular sparkle. This guy in front of him was totally playing with him. </p><p>“Jaebeom hyung, you’re an idiot” he took Jaebeom’s hand and threw it away. “it’s not funny”</p><p>“It is though” Jaebeom smiled widely. “Because you are an oblivious dummy” </p><p>“What...?” his questions got stuck in his mouth as Jaebeom’s hand took place in his check again, coming close to him but stopping just a millimeter away, as if asking for permission. </p><p>Jinyoung liked his lips, accidentally touching Jaebeom’s, and that’s was it. He closed the space between them and kissed him. </p><p>Jaebeom’s other hand landed on his waist trying to put them closer, while Jinyoung places his arms around his best friend’s shoulders.</p><p>Fireworks were heard and he didn’t know if they were al product of his imagination or if it was the fireworks show this amusement park did before closing, but it was magical.</p><p>When they pulled away Jaebeom’s eyes where brighter that he’d ever seen them, and he could bet his looked the same.</p><p>“So, the name of your soulmate?” he asked putting their foreheads together. </p><p>“Are you genuinely still asking?” Jaebeom let out a small laugh. “You know who” </p><p>“Please” Jinyoung pouted slightly. “Just say it” </p><p>“Park Jinyoung. My soulmate is Park Jinyoung” Jaebeom smiled and stole another peck from his lips. </p><p>After all, Soulmates were the greatest thing in the world. Soulmates were the most precious thing human beings could’ve come up with. </p><p>Soulmates did exist. </p><p>And he was definitely Jaebeom’s soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>